


the most self-indulgent shit ever

by Elendraug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it is fluff, just roll with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	the most self-indulgent shit ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [requiescatinpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiescatinpace/gifts), [hydromeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydromeow/gifts), [Maim (FreakyHumanShit)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maim+%28FreakyHumanShit%29).



> I wrote this to [this song](https://youtu.be/Qjg4osjCqbQ) if anyone's interested
> 
> it's 1:20 AM and time for everybody to go to sleep

“Yo, my fuckin’ arm is falling asleep.”

Dirk shifts his weight on the futon to lift himself off Dave’s arm. “That’s the price you have to pay to cuddle me.”

Dave takes his arm back and rests it across Dirk’s pillow, behind his head. “Oh yeah? Since when is _pins and needles_ a form of currency?”

Dirk settles in against Dave’s chest again, his temple against Dave’s shoulder, his eyes slowly falling closed. “Ever since the meme economy tanked, and Cal Coins were suddenly found to be worthless.”

Dave curls his fingers through Dirk’s hair, soft from showering, without its usual product-induced crunchiness. “Seems like cuddling you is a wise business move, huh.”

“Yeah. It’d seem that way.”

“I better talk to my financial advisor, then.” Dave combs through Dirk’s hair gently, and lets his nails lightly scratch his scalp. He closes his eyes. “I’m gonna have to invest in this.”

Dirk smiles.

“I can’t fucking believe how much you two flirt with abstracted bullshit,” Karkat snorts.

“There he is,” Dave remarks. “Fuckin’ guessed I had to schedule an appointment with his firm.”

Karkat wedges himself between Dave and Dirk, his torso angled towards Dirk but his head twisted back to rebuke Dave. “You know damn well I’m booked up through the end of next month.”

Dirk slides an arm around Karkat’s torso and nuzzles against his sweatshirt. “Can you pencil us in if there’s a cancellation, y’think?”

Karkat runs his hand up along Dirk’s back, over the fabric of his tank top. “Yeah, maybe. You’d better set up something later on, just in case. I’m a busy guy.”

Dave presses a kiss to Karkat’s hair before tucking his chin against Karkat’s shoulder. “So which one of us is doing the abstracted bullshit now?”

Karkat grumbles something under his breath. Dirk lets out a sleepy sound. Karkat stops muttering whatever it was, and holds him closer, instead.

“Do you think someone from your office could contact my personal secretary?” Jane asks, her voice quiet, from her spot in their newly-furnished living room recliner. “I’ve been meaning to have a professional get my retirement options squared away, just to get feedback on what I’ve already established.”

Karkat sighs. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll have my non-existent people get with your non-existent people, Jane.”

Jane carefully moves her arm from where it’d been looped beneath Caliborn’s, and gives Karkat a thumbs up. Caliborn curls in closer to her, his forehead pressed to her shoulder, breathing in the scent of whatever detergent laundered her pajama top. His feet hang over the arm of the chair, but he’s primarily nestled securely in her lap.

“You should be on the futon,” Dirk murmurs.

Jane shakes her head, slowly, so as not to jostle him too much, and whispers. “I don’t want to wake him up!”

“You should _both_ be on the futon,” Dave adds.

Jane rolls her eyes, and softly lays her hand over Caliborn’s, squeezing reassuringly at his fingers. “We’re right here!”

Caliborn’s claws flex reflexively to grip back; they’re filed down enough that they won’t scratch anyone’s skin.

Karkat reaches back to grab Dave’s arm and pull it over himself. “It doesn’t matter where anyone is, we should all go the fuck to sleep.”

“Hnngh,” Caliborn agrees.

Dirk sticks his foot out, over the side of the futon. Jane lifts her foot to tap her bare toes against his sock.

“Why are you guys still awake!” The lights suddenly switch off, in time with Jade’s stage whisper. “You shouldn’t sleep with the lights on, anyway!”

Dave blinks at her in the darkness, his eyes struggling to adjust. “We’re thinking about retirement planning and stock options, Harley.”

Jade slides in behind Dave and speaks against his hair. “You can do that when it’s not two in the morning.”

“Everyone shut the fuck up.” Karkat reaches back to grab Jade’s arm, too, and drag it across both Dave and himself. “I say that with fondness.”

“Mmmm,” Dirk says.

“Shhh,” Jade says.

Jane starts snoring, but quietly.


End file.
